My Sleeping Beauty
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Yuuri is found unconscious and cannot be awakened, a desperate Victor gathers their friends to hold a charity competition to pay for an expensive, experimental cure. Yuuri's friends skate their hearts out, but they will need a little help along the way…yaoi…Victor/Yuuri K., Otabek/Yuri P., Byakuya/Toshiro, Kisuke/Tetsuya
1. The Endless Dream of You

**My Sleeping Beauty**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **A "Yuri on Ice" and "Bleach" crossover story**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(To my fellow "Bleach" fans – you need to watch the "Yuri on Ice" anime, if you haven't already! I just watched it all in a day. It's only 12 episodes long, but it's wonderful! To my new friends who are fans of "Yuri on Ice," I hope you like my very first fanfic featuring the characters from "Yuri." I was a little unsure of a couple of things, such as whether Makkachin is a boy or girl dog. Little things like that. So, please forgive any mistakes. But it's fun to find another anime that I like as much as "Bleach." If you haven't read or watched "Bleach," then you should give it a look. The manga is done and all but the last arc is animated. Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _When Yuuri is found unconscious and cannot be awakened, a desperate Victor gathers their friends to hold a charity competition to pay for an expensive, experimental cure. Yuuri's friends skate their hearts out, but they will need a little help along the way_** **…yaoi…Victor/Yuuri K., Otabek/Yuri P., Byakuya/Toshiro, Kisuke/Tetsuya**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: The Endless Dream of You**

Yuuri laid alone in his bed, his brown eyes closed and his breaths slow and even. Soundless. Just before dawn, the house was quiet and the last of the darkness clung briefly, before giving way to the light.

 _I wish I could have gone with him. But Makkachin got into the pork buns again and Victor wouldn't leave unless someone he trusted would stay. Makkachin is almost well and I feel so restless and lonely without Victor here. I wanted so much to watch him compete with everyone. If there was magic in Victor's performances before, they have been celestial since we became coach and skater, also competitors…and also lovers._

 _He almost refused to make love to me._

Yuri took a deeper breath, remembering.

 _The door to Yuri's room burst open and Victor carried him, bridal style, to the bed. He set Yuri on his feet, gazing proudly into his boyfriend's eyes._

" _Yuuri, you were magnificent! First, winning the silver and then dancing with me without being drunk off your ass this time!" Victor laughed._

 _Yuuri let out a little breath and sighed, smiling wearily._

" _I am sorry it wasn't a gold," he apologized, "I did give it everything."_

" _I could see that," Victor replied, curling an arm around him and bringing his lips to Yuuri's blushing earlobe, "You may not have won, but you surprised me. You surprised me with your love, my Yuuri. Now, let me reward you."_

 _Yuuri grinned and looked around excitedly._

" _A pork cutlet bowl?" he laughed, clasping his hands._

 _Victor gave him a helplessly amused look._

" _No, silly," he snickered, playfully slapping at his boyfriend's head, then pulling him close and seeking his soft, parted lips hungrily, "Your beautiful program seduced me. I want to make love to you."_

 _Yuuri was sure that there was no part of him left without a dark blush._

" _Victor wants to make love to me?" he whispered, staring wide-eyed._

" _Well, the competitions are over for awhile and we are engaged," Victor reminded him, flashing his gold ring, "I think it's okay if we make love now, don't you?"_

 _Yuuri's heart fluttered almost painfully in his chest and his throat tightened so that he couldn't answer. But, it seemed his calmer partner didn't need an answer as he spun Yuuri towards the bed and brought him down in a friendly tackle. He pressed his lips to Yuuri's, devouring his lover's sweetness as though starved._

" _Victor!" Yuuri panted between kisses, his trembling hands working just as quickly as his partner's to undress them._

 _He froze for a moment as he felt Victor's warm, naked flesh touch his._

" _Yuuri," Victor breathed in a deeper, more sensuous voice as he looked down into his lover's brown eyes, "My beautiful Yuuri."_

" _Victor!" Yuuri whispered back, his heart skipping madly and his face breaking out in a sweat._

" _I don't know if I can do this," the grey-haired man confessed, his blue-green eyes softening._

" _Eh…?" Yuuri managed, "Wh-why?"_

 _Victor's graceful fingers traced the curve of Yuuri's soft cheek and his eyes softened further._

" _You are so innocent right now," Victor mused, "I don't want to change you."_

 _Victor made a little sound of surprise as Yuuri laughed and shook his head, turning it slightly, so he could kiss his boyfriend's fingertips._

" _My Victor has already changed me," he insisted, "so many times…and in so many ways."_

 _Victor's graceful head tilted in though and his eyes brightened again. He nuzzled Yuuri's cheek and slid a hand slowly down the length of his partner's slim torso, seeking his nether region to begin a slow and gentle preparation._

" _You are right, aren't you?" he chuckled, "Your skating has changed and you have changed while I have been coaching you. And…you have only become more beautiful and seductive. You tempt me too much. I want you, Yuuri. Please…close your eyes and surrender to me."_

Yuuri sat up in bed, flushing at both the fact that he was naked and the way the memory of his first intercourse replayed itself so vividly in his head.

 _We danced together that time when I was so drunk, and again in the exhibition after he guided me to the silver medal in the Grand Prix Finals. But this dance that we did without any clothing, the true joining of our bodies…_

"Ah…" he sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek to the cool glass of the window by the bed.

Pretty snowflakes drifted down from the sky, leaving a frosting on the trees, cars and buildings outside of their home.

"Victor."

He heard a sad, little whine and turned to peek over the edge of the bed, where Makkachin rested on the floor.

 _He won't sleep on the bed if it's just me…only when Victor comes home._

"Are you feeling all right now?" he asked kindly.

The poodle whined again and climbed to his feet, then hopped up onto the bed, pressing up against Yuuri and making him blush more darkly.

"Not when I'm naked!" he laughed, grabbing his yukata.

He wrapped the pretty blue creation around his slender form, then laid down, hugging the poodle comfortingly.

"Not to worry, Makkachin. Victor will come home to us soon," he promised.

The poodle gave him a little lick on the cheek.

"Do you feel up to a walk?" Yuuri asked, touching his fingers to the leash on the nightstand, "I need to stretch my legs."

The poodle grunted and rested his head on Victor's pillow.

"Okay, then. I will be back," Yuuri said, exiting the bed and walking into the bathroom. He emerged a short time later, clean and dressed in warm clothing.

He patted the dog gently on the head and headed out of the bedroom. He walked through the too quiet house and exited onto the busy St Petersburg street.

 _It took some time to get used to living here, away from my folks and Japan, but my home is with Victor now. So, here I will stay._

The park was only a short walk, and he enjoyed the little snowflakes that drifted down and clung to his hair and clothing.

"Victor," he breathed softly as he walked into the park, "please come home soon. I miss you."

XXXXXXXXXX

(A world away, in the heart of the Seireitei, Soul Society…)

As he walked in steady, measured steps towards the captain commander's headquarters, Byakuya Kuchiki heard running footsteps behind him. He paused for a moment to let his white-haired comrade catch up, then began walking again.

"Toshiro," he said quietly, his grey eye glancing at his colleague, "so you were summoned too?"

"I was," the younger captain confirmed, running his fingers through the wild spikes of his hair, "Do you have any idea what this is about?"

Byakuya shook his head briefly.

"He did not say, however, he asked if my cousin, Tetsuya, would be available to assist as well."

Toshiro looked around, smiling in greeting as he spotted the barely visible outline of Tetsuya's waterform that followed a step behind Byakuya's shoulder.

"Hi Tetsuya. Didn't see you there. You're good at hiding."

Tetsuya's waterform faded, and he appeared at Byakuya's side.

" _Ohayo_ , Toshiro-san," Tetsuya greeted the younger captain.

Byakuya gave Toshiro a curious look.

"So, you have decided to keep using your older form?" he inquired politely.

"Eh," Toshiro said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "actually, there's no deciding involved. I have just found that, after using my perfected bankai, I didn't go back to my younger form. So, although I prefer the younger form, this is just what I am now. I suppose I have to grow up sometime."

"Hmm," Byakuya mused stoically, his grey eyes betraying just the hint of a smolder.

The three reached the captain commander's office, and entered to find Shusui Kyoraku standing near his desk, chatting with a tall, blonde-haired shingiami who wore green clothing and a green and white striped hat. Instantly, upon seeing the group entering, the two older men smiled. Tetsuya's cheeks warmed at the way the blonde man's eyes looked at him longer than they looked at the others.

"Byakuya, Tetsuya, Toshiro," Shunsui greeted them, "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"It is nothing," Byakuya said solemnly, "What is it that you need from us?"

"Out of town assignment," Shunsui explained, "The shinigami on assignment in Russia in the living world, was attacked and injured. He's going to be all right, but his recent reports indicated that there were hollows massing near where a number of living world ice skating champions practice and compete."

"The hollow leading the group seems to be a shapeshifter," Kisuke added, "It can masquerade as a human. We think it's in Saint Petersburg, laying low and seeking skaters with high ability, because advanced skaters often have powerful reiatsu. That's why a lot of them are revealed as talents when they die and come to Soul Society. Anyway, we need to get close to the powerful skaters, so I've gone ahead and used a few tricks to set Tetsuya and Toshiro up as newer skate champions who will be training in Saint Petersburg for a few months before the next big qualifier."

"Tetsuya and I are going to skate professionally?" Toshiro asked, blinking.

"Well," said Shunsui, "you both have the proper body type, and as a plus, you both wield water and ice powers. I figure that you already have some ice skating ability, ne?"

Tetsuya and Toshiro nodded briefly.

"So, Byakuya will be posing as your coach and Kisuke will pose as your personal physician, who travels with you, due to a tendency that your coach has to push you to your limits as skaters."

"That doesn't sound like so much fun for Tetsuya and me," Toshiro said, crossing his arms.

"It will be a little grueling during the first few weeks, while you have to learn your routines," Kisuke explained, "I have a few tricks that are gonna help you do that, but it will strain your bodies, so you'll be drained at the end of each day during training. By the time the next competition begins, you have to be able to perform at the level of these champions, without using powers that would out you as shinigamis."

"And while you are doing all of that," Shunsui added, "all four of you will be looking for the hidden hollow that is targeting these champions."

The captain commander glanced at Kisuke.

"Do you have things ready in Karakura Town?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kisuke assured him, "Everything's set up for us. We'll go now, if there's nothing else."

"There's just this," Shunsui said more quietly, his face reflecting unusual seriousness, "Be careful, all of you. This hollow is not just powerful, it's crafty. It injured and could have killed a captain level officer. I want him stopped, but I don't want to see anyone else hurt. That's why I've chosen the four of you. I believe you can do this. Get going now. I'll need an update as soon as possible!"

"Hai!" the four men replied together.

They turned as one and headed out of the first division headquarters.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _It's pretty out here, but it's lonely without Victor_ , Yuuri mused as he walked through the quiet park with his gloved hands in his fur lined pockets, _I think, if Makkachin is well enough, I may go to join him in Spain. I want to be there to support him, if I can. I can't compete right now, while I am resting up for the US competition, but I can support him. And I love watching him. I may have gotten stronger and more skilled with him as my coach, but I haven't stopped being inspired by him. I still love the way he moves, the way he seems to radiate with light. It's almost like he's got some kind of magic, and he filled me with that magic when he began to coach me._

 _Victor._

 _My Victor._

A sudden, icy breeze swept around him, and Yuuri stopped, his brown eyes looking around questioningly.

 _What is this?_ he wondered inwardly.

His hand touched his breast and his head bowed slightly as he felt something seem to change in the air around him. He turned in all directions, shivering as he studied the area of the park he stood in, and finding himself completely alone.

 _It's cold for walking, I suppose. I wouldn't be out in this, but I needed to stretch my legs and get some fresh air. I'm usually not afraid to walk alone, even though Saint Petersburg is still new to me. Victor did warn me about going out at night alone, but it's strange for me to feel afraid to walk alone during the day._

He puffed out a little steamy breath, shivering again.

 _So strange! What is this feeling in my chest and stomach? My heart is racing like it does before a competition, but there is no reason!_

 _Am I afraid?_

He looked around again, swallowing hard as the feeling of danger increased. Sweat broke out on his forehead, and Yuuri turned to run.

It was then that he heard the roar of something monstrous.

"Wh-what is that?" he gasped, breaking into a run.

He heard an odd, swishing sound, then felt a weight that seemed to drop down and surround him on all sides.

"What the hell is happening? Help me!" he cried, closing his eyes and clasping his hands over his ears.

The creature he had sensed screeched deafeningly, and even though he couldn't see the attacker, he felt something slash at him, tearing the skin of his chest and shoulder, and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Help me!" he howled, trying to scramble away, but slipping and falling onto the grass.

Blood leaked into a growing pool around him.

 _What's happening?_

 _What did this thing do to me?_

He quivered and clasped his arms around his injured torso, listening as something scrunched on the snow crusted grass.

 _Is it coming?_

 _Is it going to finish me off?_

The air around him darkened, and he felt his consciousness begin to fade.

 _Victor…I wish that…I could see you one more time._

Yuuri heard echoing voices, but could not longer make out all of the words.

… _heard him screaming…_

" _No, I didn't see anything."_

" _There's so much blood!"_

" _Is that Yuuri Katsuki?"_

 _The words faded out entirely and Yuuri found himself naked and standing on an unfamiliar ice rink, facing Victor, who skated towards him, screaming his name in terror._

On a practice rink in Spain, Victor felt a bolt of ice stab suddenly through his chest, and he collapsed onto his hands and knees on the ice, grabbing at the front of his clothing and panting harshly. He panted out one word, then collapsed entirely.

"Y-yuuri!"


	2. Torn

**Chapter 2: Torn**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(My thanks going out to Yukino76 (So happy you are enjoying the story.), Wildwind13 (Wish granted!), Picklez80 (I think they work well together, especially in that I am going to connect the skater's abilities with budding Shinigami ability. They won't manifest a zanpakuto in this one, but there will be the potential for them to do so upon moving on to Soul Society someday.), Winterheart2000 (Yes, both Bleach and Yuri on Ice have an incredible amount of male yumminess!), PrivateCaller (Thanks so much *hugs*), Aizenfan6969 (Glad you like it!), Willow (New chapter is delivered!), Jaundrie (I wish I had found this earlier. It's so hard to find really inspiring manga and anime. Yuri's message of just needing confidence and rising to the occasion to excel is something beautiful at any age. The story itself has reignited my fire to change, myself. I'm setting goals and making plans, beginning on my own path to excellence.), JMI (Oh, the plot bunnies are already after me! It opens up a whole new way to enjoy what are now my two favorite mangas!), Hisuiryuu (Thank you so much for supporting this new evolution!), and Henka-Chan (Yes I do know your love for them, and now I can offer something to feed that love.) Enjoy the chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Victor's handsome face wore an intense look that seemed completely unlike him as he endured the seemingly endless flight back from Spain to Saint Petersburg. His finger tapped lightly against the earbud in his left ear as he listened to the news and watched the feed that played on the video screen in front of him. His heart ached at seeing images of Yuuri's smiling face and clips of his past performances.

" _The skating world is in shock at the news that skater, Yuuri Katsuki, was attacked in a Saint Petersburg park near the home he shares with Victor Nikiforov. We go to our affiliate in Saint Petersburg, Russia, for the latest on this developing story. Jana?"_

The image shifted to show a woman standing in a sea of other media personnel, in front of the hospital.

" _I'm standing here, in front of the Saint Petersburg hospital where Yuuri Katsuki was said to have been brought for treatment last night, after a vicious attack that took place in a park near the home he shares with fiancé, coach and fellow skater, Victor Nikiforov. Hospital staff refused to release any information on Katsuki's condition, other than to say that he is alive, and that competent medical personnel are remaining with him around the clock._

 _Worried friends, fellow skaters, supporters and family have rushed to the hospital, and hospital staff have secluded them to wait for news. We were able to capture, here, the arrival of friend, Yuri Plisetsky with fellow skater, Otabek Altin._

Victor's eyes narrowed, studying the blonde youth's face and spying instantly the little hints of anxiety that others would easily miss. His eyes softened and he gave a sympathetic sigh.

"Yurio, my Yuuri would be so touched to see you worry for him this way. You've grown a heart, my friend. Let's hope that new heart is not broken, along with ours. Yuuri, please be all right. I don't know what I would do…"

His worried eyes turned away from the video screen, but he couldn't help seeing Yuuri's smiling face reflected against the smooth windowpane.

 _Yuuri…_

His fingertip traced the lines of his fiancé's lovely face and tears threatened.

 _Yuuri, please be all right._

As soon as the plane touched down, he hurried out and through the security checkpoint, then picked up his bags, his mind focused on one thing, and one thing only…to reach the side of his badly injured lover.

 _I felt it like a knife through my heart when you fell, Yuuri. But I shouldn't be surprised it was like that. I've been feeling everything twice as much since becoming your coach and your lover._

 _Your fiancé._

 _You still owe me a gold medal to kiss, and a wedding when you win it. Yuuri, we are only at the beginning of our dreams. You wouldn't dare to leave me now, would you?_

He started to run towards a taxi, but skidded to a stop, looking around as a deep, male voice called out his name.

"Vitya!"

Relief flooded Victor's face, and he hurried to meet his coach, where the man stood by a dark colored limousine.

"What are you doing here, Yakov?" Victor exclaimed, "I thought you were still abroad with Yurio."

"We came back a day early to do a photo shoot," the elder coach explained, "I was approached about you and Yuuri doing one as well. The government is promoting the skating arts aggressively in advance of the next Olympics."

"Ah, right," Victor acknowledged, "I suppose that's a good thing. I'm sure Yuuri would agree, but have you heard anything? Anything at all? Are Yuuri's parents here?"

"They arrived a short time ago. They are at the hospital with some friends of yours, who were competing locally. Come now."

The two fell quiet as the driver quickly loaded Victor's bags into the trunk, then sped out of the airport, and across town to the large, central hospital. The driver headed past the large crowd near the front doors and to a guarded entry.

"May I see your identification, please," the guard on duty requested.

"This is Victor Nikiforov," the driver explained, handing over the documents, "He is here to see Yuuri Katsuki. We've already been given permission to enter."

"Go on, then," the guard answered, studying the documents for a moment, then handing them back.

The driver guided the limousine into the parking area, where Victor opened the door and leapt out of the vehicle, as soon as the wheels stopped turning.

"Vitya!"

He ignored his coach and ran into the building, looking around frantically and finding the nearest staff member, a middle-aged nurse, who started to speak to him sternly, then froze in recognition.

"It's you, Victor!" she exclaimed, "Come right this way. Yuuri's family is about to hear from the doctor about his condition. He did poorly during the night and was taken into surgery this morning. He needed a transfusion, which he was luckily able to get. But there was additional damage and bleeding that the doctors needed to see to."

"But he is alive?" Victor asked urgently, "My Yuuri is alive?"

"He is alive," the nurse confirmed as she guided him into the private waiting area.

"Vic-chan!" Yuuri's mother sobbed, running to hug him, "Thank you so much for coming back so quickly."

"I would have been here faster," Victor said, hugging her tightly, "but the only flight I could get had to make a couple of stops. I thought I'd never get here."

"You're here now, Vic-chan," Yuuri's mother said in a more collected voice, "Yuuri will be glad."

Victor started to answer, then felt all of the air sucked out of his lungs as a doctor and nurse appeared in the doorway of the waiting room.

"Please, sir, how is my son?" Yuuri's father asked as Victor held on to Yuuri's mother, unable to make his voice sound.

The doctor gazed at them for a moment through tired, but relieved looking eyes.

"Yuuri's body was subjected to a sudden shock that caused him significant blood loss," he explained, "We were able to stop it, but struggled during the night when it began to bleed again, unexpectedly. We have not been able to divine exactly what happened, but something was affecting his body's ability to heal itself. We struggled with that, and finally had to resort to additional transfusions and surgery, but we have him completely stabilized now, and his organs show every sign of continuing to be fully functional, despite the damage."

The doctor paused, a little sadness coming into his eyes.

"I know that Yuuri is a competitive figure skater, and I must be honest with you. Even though there was no damage to his arms or legs and he will, most likely recover fully, it may be difficult for him to continue at the level he is used to performing."

Victor's already pale face went white.

"What are you saying?" he demanded, "You are saying that he will have to retire?"

"I am saying that I can't be sure he can continue to do something that puts that level of stress on his body. Yuuri is still not out of the woods. We must wait for him to regain consciousness, and we must watch carefully for any signs of problems in his arms or legs that might result from the blood loss he suffered before."

"I thought that you said he was going to make a full recovery!" Victor cried, tears threatening, "But, now you say that…that…"

"I am saying that it will take longer to know the full outcome," the doctor said patiently, "Our staff will be with him around the clock to make sure he receives the best possible care, and we encourage you to sit with him, talk to him. It may help him to have you there."

"Which way do I go?" Victor asked, placing a hand on the doctor's arm, "Where is he?"

"He has been taken to the third floor, room 315. It is a private room, and three people may go in at a time to sit with him. I will be in to check his progress every few hours, and will come immediately if there are any problems."

"Thank you," Victor said breathlessly, turning and running out of the room.

He ran heedlessly to the elevator, then became too impatient and ran up the stairs instead.

 _Yuuri, you have fought hard to stay alive until I could reach you. It'll be okay now that we will be together. Just…just don't leave me!_

He reached the third floor and dashed out of the stairwell, heading down the hallway and to a security checkpoint, where he panted out his name and was waved on. He closed the last few steps in a near panic, then slowed and stopped in the doorway, staring.

Yuuri laid on his back, slightly elevated and comfortably covered in a sheet and blanket. His face looked deathly pale and the only movement was the slow rise and fall of his breathing.

"Yuuri," he said solemnly, "I am here."

XXXXXXXXXX

Echoing footsteps sounded in the precipice world as the four shinigamis assigned to Saint Petersburg headed quickly to their destination. Toshiro ran alongside Tetsuya as Byakuya and Kisuke led.

"What's gotten into them?" Toshiro mused, "That hell butterfly Byakuya got must have been bad news."

"A skater was injured," Tetsuya panted softly, "and it was a highly ranked skater. A fourth division healer was in the area and infiltrated the surgery team. He was able to quietly rid the skater's body of damaging reiatsu that was slowly killing him, but there was damage that requires a different type of healing. I think I will be asked to assist, using my waterforms."

"Your waterforms?" Toshiro asked, blinking, "How will they…?"

He broke off as the group reached the exit point and Kisuke opened the doorway.

"Now remember," Kisuke warned them, "an advance team has already used the adjustor to very slightly shift reality so that we'll fit in. Byakuya, you are a former skater who was expected to become a world champion, but who was forced out of competition by injury. Instead, you now coach your cousin, Tetsuya, who has shown promise, but you have carefully protected as he developed. This will be Tetsuya's first entrance into the men's division. Toshiro is another promising student who you coach. You are on friendly terms with the family of the skater, whose name is Yuuri Katsuki."

"He is Japanese?" Tetsuya noted.

"Yes, and you know each other because you have, on occasion, trained at the ice rink in Japan that he has used. Yuuri is engaged to another male skater, Victor Nikiforov, whom you also know as an inspiration for your own skating. We'll be going to the hospital, and we should be on the hospital's list of approved visitors. I am listed as a well-known consultant, who is friends with you, Byakuya, because I was the consulting doctor who helped when you suffered your injury. Just play it cool and let the devices I gave you feed you any information you need so that no one figures out who we really are."

The group stepped out of the senkaimon and into a park, a short distance from the hospital, where they paused briefly to enter their gigais, before heading to the hospital. They hurried inside and were swiftly greeted and hurried through security.

"Yuuri's family is taking turns visiting him," the nurse guiding them informed them, "Doctor Urahara, I will take you to consult with Yuuri's physician. Yuuri's parents have asked for the other three of you to be brought to them. Victor is with Yuuri now, but you can go in to speak to him also, after you have spoken with Yuuri's parents."

"Very well," Kisuke answered, waiting until the nurse had led the others to the little waiting area, then following her down the hall.

"Ah, Byakuya-san! Tetsuya-kun! Toshiro-kun! It's so good you are here for Yuuri!" the skater's mother greeted them, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you," Yuuri's father said, bowing, "Yuuri will be glad to know you are here. He is not awake yet, but soon."

"We'll be happy to show you to Yuuri's room," the skater's mother offered, "Since Victor is not leaving him, two can go in at a time."

Toshiro smiled and took the anxious woman's hand.

"Why don't you two go, and I will stay here and visit?" he offered.

Yuuri's father led Byakuya and Tetsuya out of the waiting room and down the hallway.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said under his breath, "I want you to make physical contact with Yuuri and see if you can connect with him to better assess his exact needs."

"Hai."

Their guide stopped outside one of the rooms and left them to enter. They walked into the room and found Yuuri sleeping peacefully in the bed and his tired looking fiancé sitting silently at his side.

"Byakuya, Tetsuya, it's good to see you," Victor said in a weary voice, "I heard that you've brought Kisuke Urahara to consult?"

"We have," Byakuya assured him.

"I know that Doctor Urahara will be able to help Yuuri-san," Tetsuya encouraged him.

"I hope so," Victor said anxiously, "Yuuri has stabilized, but he is still unconscious. His body seems to be healing, but he just won't wake for us."

"That must be distressing for you," Byakuya said, joining Victor on one side of Yuuri as Tetsuya took a place across from them.

Tetsuya slipped a hand into Yuuri's, bowing his head as though praying silently. As Byakuya engaged Victor in conversation, Tetsuya loosed his reiatsu and carefully sought a connection with the unconscious man.

 _If I make a good enough connection with him, I should be able to enter his inner world to evaluate it. Hopefully, when I enter, I will find Yuuri awake and able to communicate with me._

He found he had to carefully focus for several long minutes, but eventually, he felt the opening of the connection and was drawn down into the injured skater's spirit matrix.

 _Every sentient creature has an inner world. Most think, when they enter, that it is just a construct of the mind, a mental retreat that they go to for reflection and thought. But to the shinigami, the inner world is a place where one also connects with the source of his power. Yuuri is a talented figure skater. It is well documented that humans who excel in abilities related to the elements air, fire, earth and water do so because they possess related powers that will develop more fully when they pass over into Soul Society. Yuuri may well have an undiscovered ability to manipulate ice or water. This will be useful while I am trying to help him._

Tetsuya felt the presence of heavy, driving rain as he passed over, into the injured skater's inner world.

 _I'm not surprised that there is rain. Storms in one's inner world are often related to emotional or physical turmoil. The intensity of the storm reflects the level of challenge in bringing things back into a proper state of balance. I can feel that there has been a heavy shock to Yuuri's body, and I also sense that something is not right here. I shall have to make contact with Yuuri and investigate._

Tetsuya's blue eyes closed, and he focused on the place where Yuuri's spirit resonated most strongly. He headed through a cluster of trees and emerged near a large, frozen lake, where he spotted the skater kneeling on the shore and struggling with strange looking vines of some kind that seemed to be coming from beneath the lake's icy cover.

"Yuuri-san!" Tetsuya called out, hurrying to the kneeling man's side and touching a hand to his.

"Tetsuya-kun?" Yuuri inquired anxiously, "Tetsuya-kun, what are you doing here? Am I dreaming this? What's going on? What is this thing that tries to pull me under?"

"It's all right," Tetsuya said reassuringly, "I'm here to help you, Yuuri-san. Please, if you will just close your eyes for a moment. I will help you."

Yuuri gave him a look of uncertainty, but then nodded and closed his eyes.

Tetsuya's fingers touched the offending vines, and he instantly felt the source that laid beneath the surface of the frozen lake.

 _Ah, the healer was able to remove the reiatsu of the creature that injured Yuuri, but that creature left a transformative essence that grew into this extension of itself. It remains here, deep down, continuing to feed on Yuuri's reiatsu._

Invoking his freezing power, Tetsuya gripped the tendril that had wrapped itself around Yuuri, and he breathed a soft command.

"Kudakero."

The ice covered tendril shattered instantly, setting of a chain reaction that rumbled through the area, cracking the surface of the lake and breaking apart the rest of the creature that had formed.

Behind Tetsuya, Yuuri opened his eyes and sucked in a surprised breath at seeing his acquaintance surrounded in blue light as Tetsuya's power swept through the area, cleansing it thoroughly.

"What was that? What did you do?" Yuuri asked in a frightened voice, "Is this really happening?

The skater looked down at himself, noticing for the first time, the glowing chain that extended out of his chest and off into the distance.

"What is this?" he asked, his voice shaking, "Tetsuya-kun?"

"It's all right," Tetsuya assured him, "Yuuri-san, please don't be afraid. That is just your soul chain. It connects you with your body. And I am just a helpful reflection of someone you know, who is here to help you find your way back."

"Find my way back?" Yuuri repeated in a haunted tone, "Where am I? Where is Victor?"

"Victor is right beside you," Tetsuya promised, "You are unconscious, and your mind is just working to try to wake your body. I am here to help, Yuuri-san."

Tetsuya focused on the broken ice of the lake in front of them. He first extended a hand, making the ice turn completely to water, then he froze the lake, making a sort of icy mirror that reflected the hospital, where the injured skater's body laid.

"Victor!" Yuuri gasped, reaching out, only to have his fingers impeded by the ice.

The rain around the two fell harder as Tetsuya knelt beside the distraught skater and took his other hand.

"Victor!" Yuuri cried again, running his fingers along the reflection of his fiancé's handsome face, "Why can't I go back to him? Victor!"

"You will be able to go back," Tetsuya said firmly, squeezing Yuuri's hand, "but you see the rain that is falling? There is still a storm here, which means that something is still not right. You need to try to stay calm and let your body and spirit heal. I know you're scared, but being calm will help to ease the storm."

"But, why is there a storm?" Yuuri asked, "What caused it?"

"There was a great shock to your body and spirit when you were attacked," Tetsuya explained, "The creature that attacked you…"

"It was awful!" Yuuri said shakily as he remembered, "I couldn't see it until just after it slashed me. It was huge, with sharp fangs and claws, and it had a hole in its chest. It screeched so loud the sound rang in my ears! I couldn't run. I couldn't even move. I was sure it was going to finish me off."

"It seems to have been distracted," Tetsuya surmised, "Luckily, you were brought to the hospital quickly and you are healing. But it is a problem that you can't wake. Yuuri-san, please trust me. You will wake up soon. And while you wait, I will do everything I can to protect and to help you!"


	3. Only a World Apart

**Chapter 3: Only a World Apart**

Tetsuya knelt quietly at Yuuri Katsuki's side, beneath a pretty sakura tree that bloomed at the edge of a large lake, which the shinigami had frozen, so that the two could watch the events taking place where Yuuri's unconscious body laid in the Saint Petersburg hospital. Yuuri's soft fingertips traced the curve of Victor's worried face in the reflection on the ice. He gave an anxious sigh, earning a sympathetic look from the shinigami tending him.

"I hate seeing Victor suffer like this," Yuuri said sadly, "I am trying so hard to make my body move, Tetsuya-kun, but it is like my body no longer belongs to me. I don't know how else to describe it."

"You are still unconscious and recovering," Tetsuya said encouragingly, "I'm sure you will regain consciousness soon."

"And all of this will be forgotten?" Yuuri asked, "How real is this, Tetsuya-kun? Am I really able to have an effect on my physical body from here? I have so many questions. I mean, it seems important to you that I am awake and trying to connect with my body. But if this is not real, then why does it make a difference what I do? And then, there is the question of what I saw you do to that thing that was in the lake. I look at you and see my friend and fellow skater, but who are you really?"

"I told you," Tetsuya said, smiling warmly at him, "I am a reflection of someone you know, who has come to you to help you."

"But then, why you? Why not Victor?" Yuuri pressed, "If you are, as you say, just a reflection, then why is the reflection not who I want most to be with? Sorry, I don't mean to be rude to you or to the person you represent, but…it seems you are something more than just this friend I know. Considering your powers and that light that glows around you, I must ask. Are you an angel, Tetsuya-kun?"

Tetsuya took Yuuri's hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Not trying to speak in riddles, but the best way of explaining is to say that _we are all more than we seem_ , Yuuri-san."

Yuuri gave him a flustered look.

"What does that mean?" he asked anxiously, "You're trying to tell me something, but you're not coming right out and saying it. Why don't you just tell me, Tetsuya-kun?"

Tetsuya considered quietly for a moment, then opened Yuuri's curled hand and touched a fingertip to his palm.

"Try to imagine a point of light in just that spot," he directed the skater, "Imagine it in all it's detail…what color, what shape, what size. Imagine it, and will it to appear so that you can see it there in the palm of your hand."

"A point of light?" Yuuri mused, "Why…?"

"Please, trust me," Tetsuya requested, "Please, Yuuri-san, just try."

Yuuri took a slow breath and released it in a piqued sigh.

"A point of light," he breathed more softly, looking down at his opened hand.

Tetsuya watched closely as the skater focused on his palm, his brown eyes intense.

"Try to relax," Tetsuya directed him, "Maybe it will help to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes…okay…" Yuuri muttered, shaking his head, "Here goes."

Tetsuya's blue eyes focused closely on Yuuri's palm. His lips smiled as he sensed a little shimmer.

"You're doing well," he encouraged Yuuri, "Stay relaxed and keep focusing like that."

 _Humans who excel at one thing or another, to the point of being competitive in those areas, usually develop those skills because they have innate potential to become powerful shinigamis after they die. Usually, they will not manifest their full powers as humans. Ichigo only did because he is both a shinigami and a quincy. These professional ice skaters, like Yuuri, may be as good as they are because of their developing water or ice related powers. Awakening his powers won't turn Yuuri into a superhuman, but it can help him in this fight to recover from the hollow attack._

"Keep going, just like that," Tetsuya encouraged him, "Open your eyes, now. See?"

Yuuri's eyes opened and widened at the sight of the tiny blue light that radiated within his palm. He studied the place closely, his eyes growing curious.

"But, what does this mean, Tetsuya-kun?" he asked, "How is this useful?"

Tetsuya smiled warmly.

"There are many ways that this harnessing of your spiritual energy can be useful," he explained, "I showed you this, so that you will understand that you are already more than you think. You have powerful empathy, and a connection to the spirit particles that make up everything around you. What that means is that you can do some unusual things."

"What kinds of things?" Yuuri asked, frowning.

"For one thing, you can use the connections between yourself and other people, other living things to quietly inspire them. For example, if you focus on your lover, you may be able to reach him on an emotional level to reassure him. With time, you could be able to connect with his thoughts and share them. To some extent, you probably already do this, but you can work to make that a conscious thing."

Yuuri studied Victor's worried face longingly.

"I want to reach him," he said sadly, "I want to let him know that I am still fighting. How do I share that?"

Tetsuya smiled.

"Open your heart to him," he advised the young man, "Feel the message in your heart and reach out with your mind."

Yuuri nodded briefly and closed his eyes, then he focused on Victor's quiet presence, reaching across the distance to send his message.

 _Victor…Victor, I am still with you. I promise, I am fighting hard to come back to you!_

Even though he saw no reaction at first, Yuuri continued to focus on his worried partner, feeling the message clearly in his heart. Long minutes passed with no reaction from the man who sat with him, but finally, he felt a little shift in the energy between them, and he felt the closer touch of his lover's mind.

 _I am with you, Victor!_ he thought again, _I am still fighting to come home!_

His eyes widened and his breath caught as Victor's blue-green eyes blinked, and he took a breath.

"Yuuri," he said softly and hopefully, "I feel like you are still with me. I can feel that you are fighting to come back to me. Please come back to me, Yuuri!"

Yuuri gasped and stared at the image on the ice, then he turned excitedly to Tetsuya.

"You were right!" he exclaimed happily, "Victor _heard_ me!"

"He did," Tetsuya said approvingly, "Of course, he thinks he is hearing his own thoughts now. He doesn't know how to tell the difference, but with practice, you two can learn to connect this way."

"That is amazing, Tetsuya-kun!" Yuuri said excitedly.

"Please continue your efforts," Tetsuya urged him, "Yuuri-san, I have to go for a little while, but I will come back and we can talk again soon."

"Oh, please don't go," Yuuri pleaded softly, "I've only just begun to reach Victor, and I know that if we work harder, I can go back. I want to go home!"

"And you will," Tetsuya promised him, touching his arm lightly, "For right now, focus on continuing to strengthen your connection with Victor. Your body needs to heal and that connection needs to grow stronger before you can go back. I promise that I will stay with you and help you as much as I can. I just have to leave sometimes to let you focus and grow in strength."

"But…" Yuuri sputtered, watching in dismay as the other young man faded from view.

He sighed in frustration, but forced himself to turn back to face the lake, fixing his eyes steadily on Victor's weary, worried face.

"It will be all right," he said, clenching his hands into fist, "Victor, I'll get strong enough and come home to you soon!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Victor held Yuuri's the back of Yuuri's limp hand to his flushed cheek, tears of worry flooding his blue-green eyes and his expression agonized.

"Yuuri, please wake up," he whispered, "I need to see your beautiful eyes open."

Across from where Victor and Byakuya sat, Tetsuya took a deeper breath and straightened, looking back at them solemnly.

"Byakuya, could we talk for a moment outside?" he asked, glancing at the overwrought silvery-haired Russian skater.

"Of course," Byakuya answered, rising and following him out of the room.

When they were out of Victor's hearing, the two dropped all pretenses.

"What did you discover when you went into his inner world?" Byakuya asked, "Were you able to make contact?"

"I was," Tetsuya reported, "Byakuya-sama, it is clear, first, that our fears were correct, and it was the hollow that attacked Yuuri. When I entered his inner world, I found a remnant left by the hollow that was continuing to attack, even though the hollow was gone."

"Did you eliminate the hollow's remnant reiatsu?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes, I did. Yuuri seems stable now. I think he will be all right and that he will awaken. But, given the seriousness of what happened to him, we need to assume that this hollow is, not only very dangerous, but that it will attack again soon."

"Agreed. Tetsuya, I want you to stay close to Victor and comfort him…but also guard him. If the hollow has sensed that you removed that remnant reiatsu, it may try to attack Yuuri again. We need to prevent that from happening while we track, identify and eliminate this hollow."

"Understood, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, nodding, "I will stay with Victor."

He watched as Byakuya left, then returned to the room and sat down across from the quietly grief stricken Russian. Victor held Yuuri's hand against his cheek, wearing a tortured expression as Yuuri's eyes remained closed and his chest rose and fell steadily.

"He seems better," Tetsuya commented, "I think he knows you are here with him."

"Do you think he really does?" asked Victor, looking up at Tetsuya through teary eyes, "I want to think that, but I can't tell."

"His vital signs are definitely stronger since you arrived," Tetsuya pointed out, "and he is resting very calmly. I believe he will wake soon."

"I hope so," Victor sighed, caressing Yuuri's face tenderly as his spoke, "I hate seeing him like this. I love him so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

Tetsuya laid a warm, encouraging hand on Victor's and the tormented Russian skater looked back at him through tired, reddened eyes.

"You aren't going to lose Yuuri," he said firmly, "He's doing much better. I promise you, Yuuri will wake up soon."

Victor's jaw clenched, but he forced a nod.

"I just wonder what the hell happened, you know?" Victor went on, "The police say it had to be someone with knives. They said specifically, _knives_ , because who could do all of that damage so suddenly with one knife. It's just not possible."

"No," Tetsuya agreed.

"But," Victor continued, "even that seems not right somehow to me. The markings on his chest are in parallel lines, and…Tetsuya, they look more to me like _claw marks_. I wonder why the doctors who are caring for Yuuri aren't noticing this."

"I think that doctors are more focused on healing him," Tetsuya reasoned, "It's the police who are looking for Yuuri's attacker. Victor, I am sure that they will find and stop this criminal."

"I don't want to see anyone else hurt," Victor said, shaking his head, "Whoever…or whatever did this to Yuuri is insane. This…this attacker has no soul. How could someone just see Yuuri running through the park, doing nothing to anyone, and do something like this to him? It just doesn't make sense."

"I know," Tetsuya said comfortingly, "Please, Victor, try not to think about that right now. The doctors are taking good care of Yuuri and the police are investigating this. Just…please try to rest a little, yourself so that you can continue to be here for Yuuri. It's all we really can do right now."

Victor started to answer, then he stiffened and stood as Kisuke entered the room, wearing a tired expression.

"Doctor Urahara, what is it?" Victor asked stridently, "Do you have news about Yuuri's condition? Are you able to help him more?"

"Yuuri is doing well," Kisuke said in a voice as tired as his expression, "but another skater was attacked, this time, a Russian skater."

"Who?" Victor asked, his face paling.

"Konstantin Aristov," Kisuke answered solemnly, "He was found quickly and brought to the hospital. I was there for the surgery, but…we were not able to save him."

"Oh my god," Victor whispered, fresh devastation flooding his face, "He and his wife, Inna, have a new baby!"

"Yes," Kisuke affirmed, "His wife is here and they are trying to comfort her. But, maybe you could go and see if you can help? Sometimes a familiar person can do that better than just nurses and doctors."

"Oh, of course," Victor said, standing and turning his eyes onto Tetsuya, "Tetsuya, can you stay with Yuuri, please, while I go?"

"Of course," Tetsuya promised, "I won't leave him alone for a moment."

"Thank you."

Kisuke watched as the Russian skater exited, then moved to Tetsuya's side and sat down. He watched as Tetsuya's hands touched Yuuri's, and the shinigami let his reiatsu flow into the Japanese skater's healing body.

"Looks like he's coming along better now," Kisuke observed, "Byakuya told me how you eradicated the foul reiatsu that monster left behind."

"I only did what was needed," Tetsuya said dismissively.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. This situation is bad, and there are signs it may get worse before it gets better."

Kisuke's pale grey eyes studied Tetsuya closely for a moment.

"You look like you could use a little break. When Victor comes back, you should go and rest, and we'll take this for awhile. Remember, you and Toshiro have to start training tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right, Tetsuya answered ruefully, "With everything that's going on, I almost forget why I was here."

"Occupational hazard," Kisuke chuckled tiredly.

"You look worn out, yourself," Tetsuya noted, "Let me restore your reiatsu before I go."

"Ah, you don't have to…" Kisuke began.

The shopkeeper felt a little twinge inside as Tetsuya turned and laid one slender hand on Kisuke's shoulder and let restoring reiatsu flow through, into his body. Kisuke blinked slowly, noticing how a little blush was rising on the younger man's face and throat as he worked.

 _Tetsuya's cute. Cute, shy and the beloved cousin of the Kuchiki clan leader, who'd probably kill an older guy like me for even having thoughts about…_

He laughed at himself inwardly.

 _It's been awhile since I even felt tempted by someone like this. Being banned from Soul Society sort of soured me. Outlaws don't make good husbands. But now that the ban was lifted and I'm able to go there. Nah…how badly would Byakuya kill me, right?_

 _He's still goddamned cute._

Kisuke lat out a little sigh and sank slightly into Tetsuya's healing touch, enjoying the connection until Tetsuya withdrew his hand and gave him a gentle smile.

"Is that better Urahara-san?"

 _I'm aroused._

"Yeah, it's a lot better. Thank you, Tetsuya," Kisuke said gratefully.

When Victor returned, Kisuke moved to sit with him and Tetsuya left to go back to his hotel room. Hiroko returned as well, sitting on Victor's other side and watching as Yuuri continued sleeping.

"He seems so much better since you came back, Vic-chan," Hiroko said, resting gently against the Russian skater's shoulder, "You've always been good for our Yuuri."

"He's good for me," Victor said softly, "I don't know what I would do without him."

Tears threatened in the corners of his eyes.

"I don't understand this," he said in a shaky voice, "Why Yuuri? Why Konstantin? They never did anything to anyone. Neither of them were doing anything out of the ordinary and someone…or _something_ attacked them like that."

"You were a great comfort to Konstantin's family," Hiroko said, rubbing Victor's back comfortingly.

"She's right."

"It doesn't matter," Victor said, his voice growing angry, "It didn't do anything! It can't give Konstantin back to them. And…Yuuri…"

"Yuuri will be all right now, Vic-chan," Hiroko said, hugging him.

Victor stiffened in reaction for a moment, trying desperately to maintain some sense of calm, but faced with the continued sight of Yuuri still entrenched in sleep, his face so pale, he felt his resistance collapse almost audibly. The tears overwhelmed his eyes and he buried his face in Hiroko's comforting shoulder. Yuuri's mother curled an arm around him, holding him as the misery poured out onto his hidden face.

"It will be all right, Vic-chan. Yuuri will be all right. Please don't cry, dear Vic-chan. It will be all right."


End file.
